hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution/@comment-139.192.157.71-20150517102608
My idea is: Rainbow Shark: The Newly Discovered shark by fusing megalodon fossil with dunkleosteus fossil. Making it can eat anything.A Shark with Red eye,Yellow Fin,and Green Body. Making it called by,the Rainbow Shark. Max depht : No Limit Max Size : 500 Metres (can change siz to fit in tunnels.) Health: Infinity Speed Boost: 1000 Can eat: Anything. Weakness: Only dameged after fight with enemy version of him. note that his health never drained down even after he is damaged. its only give him 100 damage. and after eating anything that he eat, his health come back to full. Cost: 5.000.000 coins or 5000 Gems. Cheat or Hack coins and gems can't buy this Shark. Top Secret Lab: Shark MK3 2.0: A newly upgraded and advanced version of Robo Shark. This Shark can only Damaged by the Giant Crab and Robo Shark Shooted Mines. Eat a Torpedo and Harpoon Arrow?no problem. It can eat anything. Note: This Shark can Shoot the Ultra Mines. This Shark Size never Rises. Can Fly too. Max Depht: No Limit Max Size: 250 metres. Can Eat: Anything Health: Infinity, but will be drain slowly after been pinched by Giant Shark.(20.000.000) Speed Boost: 500 Weakness: Health Drain Slowly after Pinched by Giant Crab. and Enemy Robo Shark mines but only can gives 1 damaged. not have a enemy version Cost: 2.500.000 or 2500 Gems. Hack and Cheat coins and gems can be used with exchange of all of you coins and gems will be drained to 0. New Location (without portal): Dangerous Water area. you can seen a hole in crab lair after you defeated a black giant crab. that hole leading you to secret place. a Dangerous Water Area.This Area Full With High and Extreme Danger Rating Preys. and SPECIAL ONE THAT SPAWNED ONCE PER-PLAYING. the enemy robo shark and enemy Rainbow Shark! Be Carefull With This Place. New Area (with portal): Easter Wonnderland: The Place that you must be dreamed. place with so many high level reward with danger level is zero and the rarity is rare, become easy to found and commonly appeared anywhere. but you can only came here again after 48 hour waiting. day cheat never working to this portal. This Portal Spawned in Western Sea Floor.new item that can bee eaten but rare with mystery gift. the Easter Egg. and finally, New Boss. Ms. Scary (Ghost Shark): Only can be detected a fter you bitten by her. you can find her in Crab Lair after you beat the Black Giant Crab. And This Shark is the one that can only beaten after you make a word by swim that make word "RIP" then her soul will began descending and she disappeared. avalaible too his playable version.that's why i give her an name. her is the strongest and (maybe) the final top secret lab shark. her baby version is avalaible as back-up for normal shark. that give the shark ability invicibility,but it doesn't affect for Giant Crab. Size: 50 metres (Change size to fit with tunnels) Max Depht: No Limit Can Eat: Anything. Health : Infinity but will drained after pinched by giant crab. (Because the affect of the invicibility doesn't affect on it) Weakness: Giant Crab. Cost: 3.000.000 coins or 3000 gems. Same Like Rainbow,hack and cheat money doesn't work on her. If you Like, Just Comment Below If you Don't like/Hate this, just comment below, i will never get mad My name is : Mr. S.E.C.R.E.T.